Drabbles de Chanson
by migguy-24
Summary: Quelques chansons que je met par ici. Il y a du Yaoi, je vous le dis déjà. Contient les vrais nom de tout le monde. L et Light sont ensemble au premier chapitre, Mello se retrouve seul à cause qu'il à trompé Matt et Near au 2e, Beyond et Always se rencontre au 3e. \Pause/ 'certains chapitres sont en cours de correction/modification.' Ch4 - couple AiberxWedy (pas encore fait)
1. Golden Baby (L x Light)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Light Baby - Golden Baby de Coeur de Pirate

Light était dans le QG la veille de noël, il se demandait bien comment le détective pouvait le fêter. Plus tôt, il lui avait poser la question. Quand ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il ne fêtais jamais noël à cause d'un problème personnel, Light n'avait pas cherché à approfondir la conversation, mais il avait bien vu cette lueur triste dans les yeux du détective. Light était parti avec son père et les autres, tous, prêts à entendre les cloches de la fête, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Light avait décider au dernier moment de se faufiler de la maison de son père pour entré au QG. Il était arriver à la salle de contrôle et était prêt à pousser la porte quand il entendis quelqu'un pleuré. Doucement mais sans bruit il entrouvrit la porte voyant Watari réconforté le détective.

"Ça va aller, Lawliet ?"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas, Watari. C'est juste une année en plus..."

"Mais la photo..." Light vit watari montrer un éspece de cadre à coté d'une fleur dans lequel la photo semblait floue.

"Va dormir, Watari."

Watari sans plus poser de question sans alla offrant un bisou sur le front de Lawliet. Light dans son coin pensait : _J'aimerais tellement de faire la même chose L._

"Bonne nuit Watari et joyeux nöel."

Light vit Watari monté les escaliers et disparaître dans le couloir. Il entrouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, pas trop loin ni trop près du detective. Light vit L appuyer sur un bouton de radio et commença à chanter en rythme avec la chanson...

 _Je t'ai vu d'un œil solitaire_  
 _Le pied dans l'arène pour te plaire_  
 _Et briller aux regards que j'ignorais_

Light ne comprenais pas de qui L parlait mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Et remarqua aussi que le détective avait une très belle voix malgré son ton froid.

 _Le tien comptait plus que les autres_  
 _Même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte_  
 _Et j'aurais tout fait pour connaître tes fins_

Light regardait toujours le détective, confus. Lorsque ce dernier se leva, Light partis aussi vite qu'il pouvait au dessus des escaliers, observant toujours le détective.

 _Light Baby, c'en est assez_

A ses mots, Light sursauta dans son coin, comprenant que le detective était amoureux de lui et qu'il pleurait plus tôt, peut être, à cause de lui.

 _De courir te faire désirer_

 _Dans ces lumières qui donnent vie à nos nuits_

Light regarda toujours le détective, la bouche grande ouverte. Il se souvenait de chaque instants passé à ses coté quand ils étaient enchaînés ensemble.

 _Light Baby, t'as tout pour plaire_

 _Dans ton silence, tu restes fier_

Light se souvenais qu'il était un lycéen, fier, arrogant, froid mais surtout très intelligent. Mais tout ça à changer lorsque qu'il avait croisé le regard ébène du détective.

 _De croire en ce qui n'existerait pas_

 _Et si tu veux de moi_

Oui Light voulait absolument le détective. Il aurait peur de sa réaction si jamais il lui avait dit qu'il ressentais des sentiments pour lui. Maintenant, Light est soulagé.

 _Tu m'a finalement embrassé_  
 _Des mois sans silence, sans parler_  
 _Dans l'attente qui, de loin, t'a déchiré_

Light se souviens de sont premier baiser. Il à attendu tellement de temps avant de pouvoir le faire. C'était la première nuit avec les menottes, le détective dormait et Light avait approché ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il y avait surement une caméra dans la chambre puisque le détective sait que Light l'avait embrassé.

 _Et j'aurais aimé être cette fille_  
 _Qui, dans ses chansons, reprend vie_

Light se fichait royalement de Misa Amane, elle avait des tas d'hommes à ses pieds, mais c'est sur lui que le pot de colle bimbo-blonde à choisi. Light n'aimais pas Misa. Elle chantais bien était jolie mais elle n'avait que Light comme obsession.

 _Même si, de loin, je sais que tu m'a menti_

Plus de doute là dessus, L sait que Light l'a embrassé. L sait que Light ressent des sentiments pour le détective.

 _Light Baby, c'en est assez_  
 _De courir te faire désirer_  
 _Dans ces lumières qui donnent vie à nos nuits_

Oui Light en a assez de se cacher, il voulait tout avouer au détective. Il en a marre de garder tout ses sentiments enfouis au fond de son coeur. Light se décida que c'était le bon moment pour tout lui avouer.

 _Light Baby, sans tout pour plaire_  
 _Dans ton silence, tu restes fier_  
 _De croire en ce qui n'existerait pas_  
 _Et si tu veux de moi_

Light comprenais qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'etre un génie pour plaire au détective. Ce dernier ressent les même sentiments que lui. Light croyait que le détective lui voulait du mal alors que depuis tout ce temps, il était tomber sous son charme.

Light regardait L, qui continuais dans danser avec la chanson balançant ses hanches, il aimerais tellement poser ses mains sur lui et danser avec L.

 _J'ai voulu tout laisser tomber_  
 _Pour ne pas être honte du passé_  
 _Et retrouver tes rires et tes secrets_

Light savait que le détective voulait arrêter les enquêtes. Mais L compris que pour avoir Light à ses cotés, il était condamné à continuer.

 _Mais quand je l'ai vue près de toi_  
 _Celle, qui en chanson, reprend vie_  
 _Je sais maintenant que tu m'avais menti_

Light tremblais. A cause de Misa, le détective croit qu'il joue un double jeu. Cette bimbo qui n'arrêtais pas de chanter pour impressioner Light, à briser le cœur de L. Light croyait que L pensait qu'il avait vu une quelconque caméra dans la chambre et avait décider de l'embrasser pour jouer avec ses sentiments.

 _Light Baby, c'en est assez_  
 _De courir te faire désirer_  
 _Dans ma lumière tu donne vie à mes nuits_

Light avait maintenant une pointe au cœur. Le détective ne savais plus quoi penser à son sujet. L rêvait de lui mais pensait que Light jouait avec son cœur.

 _Light Baby, sans tout pour plaire_  
 _Dans ton silence, tu restes fier_

Light rassemblait les pièces du puzzle. Si il aimait réellement L, il devait le prouver en abandonnant sa fierté, à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne devrait plus revenir. Pour ça, Light n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête...

 _De croire en nous qui n'existera pas_  
 _Mais si tu veux de moi_

La chanson se terminais enfin. Quelques instants plus tard L se sentis plaqué contre le mur par une force inconnue. Mais cette force inconnue n'était autre que Light Yagami. Le détective restais sans voix. _Depuis quand était il là ?_ Light le dévisagea, une furieuse envie lui montais à la tête. Light tourna sa tête en direction du cadre et vis... lui. Il écarquilla ses yeux mais serra plus son emprise sur le détective paralyser. C'était une photo de lui à l'université, dans son uniforme. Light se retourna vers le détective qui baissait la tête, honteux d'avoir été découvert.

L releva la tête et disa "C'est pas ce que tu cr-"

Light avait approché son visage de celui du détective et avait complètement plaqué ses lèvres contres les siennes. Brutalement mais en douceur. Chose en plus, la langue de Light toucha celle du détective et l'invita à danser. L passa ses bras dans le cou du plus jeune. Au bout de qui semblait une éternité d'étreinte, ils ronpirent leur baiser. Light plongea son regard dans les yeux du détective mondialement connu.

"Je t'aime Lawliet, grand détective de ce monde. Je t'aime et je veux resté à tes cotés"

"Je t'aime Light Yagami, fils du chef de la police. Je t'aime et je ressens beaucoup de sentiments envers toi."

Sur ces paroles Light embrassa à nouveau L, passant ensuite un bras autour du dos courbé du détective et l'autre sous ses jambes... Light porta L et l'emmena dans leur chambre habituelle...

* * *

Auteure : Alors ? C'était bien ?

L : Efface moi cette merde !

Auteure (tirant la langue) : Et puis quoi encore, c'est moi qui décide...


	2. Ma nature (Near x Mello x Matt)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ma nature - Ma nature de Singuila

Mello à la Wammy's House, une guitare en main, chantais devant une foule d'enfants. Il donna un coup de guitare et commença :

 _Sa devait faire bien trop longtemps_  
 _Qu'jétais avec River_  
 _Il me soulait_  
 _Il fallait que j'aille voir ailleurs_  
 _Il fallait que j'aille goûter d'autres saveurs_

Mihael et Nate étaient ensemble depuis un bon moment, mais depuis quelque temps, il ne pouvait plus supporter le plus jeune.

 _Et depuis peu à mon boulot_  
 _Mon boss me fait comprendre qu'il veut de moi_  
 _Pour moi sa tombe bien c'est bon pour le biz_  
 _En plus j'ai toujours révé d'jouer avec lui_

Mello se souvient de sa rencontre avec Matt. Il avait toujours penser que c'était un homme-mouche, déguisé, accrocs au jeu vidéos à cause son nom.

 _Il a vraiment fallu d'un rien_  
 _Pour qu'on se mette bien_  
 _Tous ce qui était mien était sien_  
 _On c'est créés des liens_

Au début, Mello travaillais juste pour Matt, c'était une sorte de relation plus professionnelle qu'amicale. Mello s'occupait de ranger les jeux vidéos, dernières consoles, figurines, derniers mangas sortis tandis que son boss se la coulait douce en testant les nouveaux jeux, enfermés dans son bureau. Mais très vite, Mello sentais les regards de son boss sur son derrière. Matt lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il le voulait en pinçant ses fesses. Mais vu que Mello était toujours avec Near, il refusais les avances de son patron.

 _Je crois qu' c'est ma nature_  
 _J'suis toujours dans les problèmes_  
 _Je kiffe trop les aventures_  
 _Face à ce boss rien n'me freine_  
 _(Rien ne me freine)_  
 _Je crois qu'c'est ma nature_  
 _J'suis toujours dans les problèmes_  
 _J'suis accro des aventures_  
 _Face à mon boss rien n'me freine_  
 _(Rien ne me freine, rien ne me freine)_

Mello avait quitté Near le plus tôt possible pour avec celui qui lui faisais de l'œil pour un moment. Il s'était dit "pourquoi pas ?"

 _Avec mon Mail s'était chan-mé_  
 _J'ai jetter River sans hésiter_  
 _Je reçevais pleins de cadeaux_  
 _J'ai même eu un meilleur poste au boulot_

Mello avait été promus de simple stagiaire en secrétaire. C'était un coup de bol vu que la dernière ne s'occupait plus vraiment de s'occuper des comptes de la société, préférant collé son dernière sur le devant de Matt.

 _Avec le temps c'est d'venu chiant_  
 _J'avais comme l'impression d'être son pion_

Mello étouffais dans sa nouvelle relation. Il avait m'impression que Matt l'utilisais plus pour jouer avec lui que taravailler sérieusement et garder une bonne relation.

 _Mon ex me rappel, il me manquait_  
 _Il m'a relancé et j'ai craqué_

Mello se souvenais bien que Near était venus à son travail, en pleure, le suppliant de revenir avec lui et lui promettant qu'il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Devant la mine décomposé de son amant, Mello avait accepter de retourner avec Near.

 _Donc pendant un certain moment_  
 _J'voyais les deux en même temps_  
 _J'avais du mal à tout gérer_  
 _Je me suis fait griller_

D'un coté Mello se faisait plaisir avec Matt, vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de relation sérieuse avec lui, il avait décider de jouer avec le feu, cependant il ne savait pas que Matt commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. De l'autre, Mello se faisait tout autant plaisir avec Near, avec ce dernier qui faisais tout pour se rattraper et se faire pardonner de ses erreurs. Mello aimait Near tout comme il aimait Matt.

 _Je crois qu' c'est ma nature_  
 _J'suis toujours dans les problèmes_  
 _Je kiffe trop les aventures_  
 _Face à ces hommes rien n'me freine_  
 _(Rien ne me freine)_  
 _Je crois qu'c'est ma nature_  
 _J'suis toujours dans les problèmes_  
 _J'suis accro des aventures_  
 _Face aux amants rien n'me freine_  
 _(Rien ne me freine, rien ne me freine)_

Oh ça oui, Mello y repensait, il en avait profiter. Mais beaucoup trop.

 _Mail m'a cramé il a la haine_  
 _Donc du boulot je me suis fait virer_

Matt avait découvert que Mello était retourner avec Near. Cela l'avait rendu plus furax que d'habitude, à tel point qu'il avait griller les derniers jeux vidéo sortis avec les souvenirs qu'il partageais avec Mello.

 _Il a les clefs d'chez moi c'est la merde_  
 _Il m'a prévenu qu'il viendrait tout_ _brûler_

Mello s'était littéralement effondrer après la découvert de son appartement en feu. Matt avait fait taguer sur le mur "Salopard."

 _Il a même été chez mon ex_  
 _Pour le menacer pour lui dire de m'laisser_

Comme pour répondre à son infidélité, Matt avait montrer à Near les photos de sa relation avec Mello plus leur débats sexuels.

 _Il a cramé ma moto_  
 _Et ma dit qu'sa f'sait que commencer_

Mello était partis boire un café un soir avec Lawliet Yagami et Light Yagami, leur racontant ses problèmes, essayant de se détendre et avait découvert un tas de braise devant le café par la suite. Sa moto avait brûler et L avait réussit à découvrir que c'était Mail le responsable de cet incendie.

 _Pendant que moi je m'amusais_  
 _Sincèrement ils s'chamaillaient_  
 _J'n'ai pas vu le mal que j'faisais_  
 _J'ai vraiment déconé_

Mello ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière

 _Je ne peux plus me racheter_  
 _Elles ne veulent plus m'parler_  
 _Si ces mots vous les entendez_  
 _Sachez qu'j'suis désolé_

Mello regrettais Near tout comme il regrettais Matt. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal mais voilà, c'était trop tard pour retourner en arrière et s'excuser.

 _Je crois qu' c'est ma nature_  
 _J'suis toujours dans les problèmes_  
 _Je kiffe trop les aventures_  
 _Face à eux rien n'me freine_  
 _(Rien ne me freine)_  
 _Je crois qu'c'est ma nature_  
 _J'suis toujours dans les problèmes_  
 _J'suis accro de mes amant_  
 _Face à eux deux rien n'me freine_  
 _(Rien ne me freine, rien ne me freine)_

Mello terminais la chanson et les enfants qu'il étaient là, l'applaudirent. Mello déclara enfin "Il ne jamais jouer avec le feu, sinon on se brûler les ailes."

* * *

Auteure : Qu'est ce que vous en penser ?

Near (jouant avec une mèche de ces cheveux) : migguy-24 chan, il y a de forte chance que vous ayez respiré une forte poudre blanche pour ce genre de connerie.

Auteure : Oui c'est vrai Nate-kun, j'avoue. J'ai respirée... de la farine x)

Mello et Matt (furax) : Near, t'as mis où les flingues ?

Near : L, vous les as pris.

Auteure : *gloup*


	3. Toy Boy (Beyond x Always)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Voici un couple que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à mettre ici.

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Toy Boy - Stuck in The Sound

Une grande nouvelle avait été dis sur la famille royale : La plus jeune des filles, Myu allait bientôt se marié avec le plus beau prince du monde. Un amour si fort qu'avait été pour les deux personnes. Tout les enfants de la famille royale était joyeux en entendant cette grand nouvelle, tous sauf un, Always, le benjamin de la famille. Pour fêter la grand nouvelle, les parents avaient autorisé leurs enfants à aller où bon leur semble sauf les bars. Alors Always au lieu de suivre ses trois sœurs et ses deux frères avait décider d'aller dans un de ces bars. Il en trouva un avec marqué Kalao dessus. L'endroit était fréquenté par beaucoup de gens riche, le genre d'endroit qui vaut la peine de risquer sa vie. Always montra sa 'fausse' carte d'identité au videur et quelques secondes après il entra. Il s'essaya au bar et commanda une vodka.

XxXxXxX

4 personnes arrivait sur la scène. 3 hommes et une femme. Le plus âgé d'entre eux, au piano, avait entre 60 et 80 ans, pourtant il avait l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme avec ses cheveux blancs, ses petites lunette ronde sur le nez et sa peau frisée. La femme du groupe tenait une guitare en main. Always vis que le batteur et le chanteur principal avaient la même apparence, sauf à quelques exception près, le batteur avait les cheveux ébouriffés, le dos courbé, les jambes replié sur sa poitrine et des cernes sous les yeux tandis que le chanteur se tenait droit face à la foule, avait les cheveux parfaitement lissé et regardais la foule avec ses yeux rouges. Quand Always croisa le regard du chanteur, ce dernier lui fit un petit clin d'œil en souriant.

 **Check, check, check, shake !**  
 _Vérifie, vérifie, vérifie, secoue !_

Always avait un frisson dans tout son corps en entendant la voix du chanteur.

 **Do you want me now ?**  
 _Tu veux de moi maintenant ?_  
 **Stripped to the waist**  
 _Dépouillé à la taille_  
 **My body ! Right ?**  
 _Mon corps ! Pas vrai ?_

La foule acclaimait le groupe. On entendis les filles qui crait de joie.

 **Erotic touch**  
 _Contact érotique_  
 **You blame me for this day**  
 _Tu me blâmes pour ce jour_

Always semblait voir que le chanteur le visait. Tout le monde regardait le groupe et ce dernier ne prêtait pas attention au public sauf le chanteur qui avait repérer Always dans la foule. Il était le seul à ne pas crié, gesticuler ou danser sur la chanson.

 **When you and my**  
 _Où toi et mes_  
 **Hands were tied**  
 _Mains étaient liées_

Always sentis que le chanteur lui adressait la paroles. Rougissant et détournant le regard, il se replongea dans son verre.

 **Boy, they're above love, open your eyes**  
 _Garçon, ils sont au-dessus de l'amour, ouvre les yeux_  
 **Well I found out**  
 _J'ai compris_

Le chanteur faisais exprès d'augmenter le ton de sa voix rien que obtenir l'attention de ce gamin prétentieux qui voulait l'ignoré.

 **They're above love**  
 _Elle est au-dessus de l'amour_  
 **And glad to be blind**  
 _Et heureux d'être aveugle_  
 **When love shines**  
 _Quand l'amour brille_

 **I know that you don't want me ! Right ?**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ! Pas vrai ?_

Always finis son verre et en commenda un autre.

 **Choked on a bone !**  
 _Etouffé par un os !_  
 **Some chinese food !**  
 _Un peu de bouffe chinoise !_  
 **My body hurts...**  
 _Mon corps me fait mal..._  
 **You don't care ! Right ?**  
 _Tu t'en fous ! Pas vrai ?_

Always s'en fichais pas mal de la chanson, le chanteur avait beau avoir une belle voix, il se disais qu'il était qu'il était des millions dans le monde.

 **Ironic touch**  
 _Contact ironique_  
 **You blame me for the day**  
 _Tu me blâmes pour le jour_  
 **When you and i**  
 _Où toi et moi_  
 **Are so tired**  
 _Sont tellement fatigué_

Always commenda un troisième verre et commença à avoir la vue brouiller.

 **Boy, they're above love, open your eyes**  
 _Garçon, elles sont au-dessus de l'amour, ouvre les yeux_

Dans la foule certaines filles faisaient le bruit d'une chauve souris. (nda, la chanson est le générique du film : Les dents de la nuit)

 **Well I found out**  
 _J'ai compris_  
 **They're above love**  
 _Elle sont au-dessus de l'amour_  
 **And glad to be blind**  
 _Et heureux d'être aveugle_  
 **When love shines**  
 _Quand l'amour brille_

Always se tourna vers le groupe, le chanteur lui lança un regard inquiet mais continua sa chanson quand même.

 **I know that you don't want me ! Right ?**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ! Pas vrai ?_  
 **I know that you don't want a Toy Boy**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'un garçon jouet_

3 filles assises devant Always criait au chanteur "BEYOND, ON TE VEUX !" essayant de se distinguées parmi la foule.

 **I know that you tried**  
 _Je sais que tu as essayé_  
 **I know that you tried**  
 _Je sais que tu as essayé_  
 **I know that you don't want me now !**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi tout de suite_

Always pensa dans sa tête _Tss ! Ridicule !_

 **Do you want a break ?**  
 _Tu veux faire une pause ?_

Le groupe s'arrêta un moment et la foule continua à hurler. La chanson repris.

 **Please baby talk !**  
 _S'il te plaît, parle !_

Le chanteur leva le poing au ciel puis reporta le micro au niveau de la bouche.

 **I will be nice and tender**  
 _Je serais gentil et tendre_  
 **Too late you'll gone away**  
 _Trop tard, tu va partir_

Always avait une barre rougis au niveau du nez et sa tête commença à tourner.

 **Ironic touch**  
 _Contact ironique_  
 **You blame me for the day**  
 _Tu me blâmes pour le jour_  
 **When you and i**  
 _Où toi et moi_  
 **Has connected**  
 _Sommes connectés_

Always se promis que plus jamais il ne touchera une goutte d'alcool.

 **Boy, they're above love, open your eyes**  
 _Garçon, elles sont au-dessus de l'amour, ouvre les yeux_  
 **Well I found you**  
 _Je t'ai trouver_  
 **They're above love**  
 _Elles sont est au-dessus de l'amour_  
 **And glad to be blind**  
 _Et heureux d'être aveugle_  
 **When love shines**  
 _Quand l'amour brille_

Always sentis les 5 verres de vodkas, qu'il avait bu, remonter à la gorge. C'est avec empressement qu'il partis aux toilettes et poussa la premier porte qui était à sa disposition. Always vida le contenu de son estomac et repris peu à peu ses esprits.

 **('- I know that you don't want me ! Right ?**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ! Pas vrai ?_  
 **I know that you don't want a Toy Boy**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'un garçon jouet -')_

Always tira la chasse d'eau et alla vers les lavabos pour se rincer un peu la bouche. En voyant comment son visage était barbouiller, en sueur et ses cheveux en bataille il se disait _Mon pauvre Always, là c'est sur que t'es bon pour ne plus voir personne pendant les 20 prochaines années._

 **('- I know that you tried**  
 _Je sais que tu as essayé_  
 **I know that you tried**  
 _Je sais que tu as essayé_  
 **I know that you don't want me now !**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi tout de suite -')_

Always revint s'asseoir à sa place dans la salle et commanda un café pendant le dernier refrain. Always vit que le chanteur continuais à le regarder.

 **Toy ! Toy ! Toy ! Boy !**  
 _Jouet ! Jouet ! Jouet ! Garçon !_  
 **I know that you don't want me ! Toy Boy !**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ! Garçon jouet !_  
 **I know that you tried**  
 _Je sais que tu as essayé_  
 **I know that you tried**  
 _Je sais que tu as essayé_  
 **I know that you don't want me ! Toy Boy ! (3x)**  
 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ! Garçon jouet !_  
 **Tooooooyyyyyy Boooyy !**  
 _Garçon jouet !_

La foule grondait de partout. Des cries, des sifflements et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Le groupe salua la foule en s'inclinant et le chanteur pris le micro "Merci à tous." Always paya sa note et partis _J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Faut pas que je reste ici sinon je vais devenir sourd._ La foule voulait une autre chanson mais le chanteur partis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Dehors, Beyond croisa quelque fans et chercha le jeune homme qui l'avait taper dans l'oeil plus tôt. La personne agée qui était dans le groupe passa près de lui. "Beyond, qu'est ce qui te prend de sortir comme ça ? Fais attention, tu pourrais te faire tuer."

Beyond chercha Always du regard parmi la foule. Plusieurs gardes du corps s'étaient rassemblés autour des groupies qui réclamaient un autographes ou une quelconque bêtise du genre "Il faut que je le retrouve, Watari." Watari sursauta "Qui ça ?" Beyond se retourna vers Watari, déterminer "Le garçon dans la foule." Celui qui ressemblait à Beyond avait entendu la conversation. "Beyond, il y a des tas de garçons et de filles qui étaient là ce soir, le pourcentage que tu retrouve la personne est de 1%, c'est à dire, nulle. Laisse tomber, tu en trouvera d'autre." "Oh ta gueule, Lawliet, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Cette homme, ce beau garçon, il m'a beaucoup plus." Beyond commença à courir. "Et je le retrouverais même si je dois faire annulée la tournée pour ça."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Always était dans un parc après avoir quitter le bar. _Pff. Quelle connerie._ L'air fraîche battais son plein ce soir. Dans son esprit Always pensait encore au clin d'oeil que ce garçon lui avait lancer, il voulait retourner là-bas. _Mais pour quoi faire ?_ Le garçon avait du surement l'oublier. En voyant les centaines d'appels et sms sur son portable, il se disait qu'il allait surement être punis par ces parents pour les restant des jours à venir, il se disait _Tans mieux, de toute façon, j'ai pas envie d'aller une bête cérémonie._ En regardant le ciel, il vis qu'il commença à neiger. _Et j'ai presque rien pour me couvrir._ Always commença à avoir froid et s'allongea sur le banc. Il ne voulait plus rentré chez lui, il voulait être avec le garçon mais un petite voix lui dit qu'il ne sera jamais heureux. _Ça se trouve, il est déjà en train de discuter avec quelques filles._

Always ferma les yeux, fatigué de cette soirée, lassé de cette vie. _Si seulement je pouvait mourir en paix._ Grelottant de froid et tombant dans la fatigue, il ne vis pas qu'une silhouette s'était approché de lui et l'avais pris dans ses bras. Beyond avait réussit à trouver Always dans le parc, essoufflé il appela Watari lui demandant de venir le chercher. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant laquelle Beyond avait mis son manteau sur les épaules d'Always en lui murmurant à l'oreille "Ne meurt pas, reste avec moi." Le bus de la tournée de Beyond arriva avec à l'interieur tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur la scene.

Lawliet et Watari vit Always dans les bras de Beyond, ils allaient protester mais Beyond ne leur laissa pas le temps "Il vient avec nous. Je m'en fiche de ce que vous pourrez bien me dire. Il vient avec nous point barre. Et je m'occuperais moi même de lui, sauf si cela pose un problème à quelqu'un." Tout le monde se tû, les autres savaient que si ils parlaient, ils allaient devoir trouver un autre excellent chanteur. Le bus de la tournée redermarra et Beyond mis Always dans son lit et se coucha à ses cotés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin Always s'étais réveillé de bonne heure et sentis une chaleur réconfortante sous lui. Il leva la tête et vis le garçon de la veille qui lui faisait un sourire. Sans crié gare Beyond embrassa Always en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. _Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même._ Always passa ses bras autour du torse de Beyond en lui remerciant de l'avoir sauver. Tous le monde souhaita la bienvenue au 'deuxième' chanteur que Beyond avait fait officialiser. Ils commencèrent à répéter les chansons ensemble. Beyond avait vu qu'Always avait une si belle voix en plus d'être beau. Au bout de quelques semaines Always et Beyond avait fait officialiser leur relation autour du monde. Plusieurs fans étaient jalouses mais félicitaient néanmoins le nouveau couple.

De l'autre coté, la famille d'Always avait annulé le mariage de la plus jeune des filles. tout le monde découvrit que Myu voulait se marié au prince seulement pour sa fortune. La famille royale s'était dissipé avec la disparition du Prince Always. Le roi est mort, pendu dans sa chambre, la reine est morte, s'étant tiré une balle dans la tête, les princes avaient dissipés la fortune royales dans l'alcool et les fêtes, quand au princesse elles ont été contraintes à la prostitution pour survivre. En voulant narguer son frère et en voulant à la fortune du prince, Myu avait fait déchiré sa famille.

* * *

Auteure : Always et Beyond, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Always : Je pourrais exactement vous retourner la question, chère auteure. Et surtout pourquoi vous ne continuer pas les autres histoires ?

Auteure : Oh ça... parce que je voudrais avoir des commentaires qui me disent quoi faire et ce qu'ils veulent réellement.

Beyond : Et pourquoi tu leur laisse pas un message en disant "commentaires svp." ?

Auteure : Parce que je ne m'abaisserais pas au niveau des autres. Si quelqu'un veut commenter une histoire, me donner des idées ou m'encourager à continuer, c'est son droit, je ne vais pas l'obliger à commenter quelque chose qui lui semblera peut etre déçu par la suite...

Beyond : T'es la fille la plus bizarre que j'ai rencontrée.

Auteure : Je te revoie le compliment, Beyond. Jusqu'à il y a quelque mois, j'ignorais que tu était le jumeau maléfique de Lawliet.

Beyond : Tu dis ça parce qe on se ressemble...

Always : Bref, pour en revenir avec "ça". Tu devrais arrêtez la drogue.

Auteure : Mon corps est pure, cher MONsieur.

Always : Ouais c'est ça...

Auteure (prend la death note) : J'ai rien entenu, tu peux repété ?

Always (tremblant) : Non... Non, j'ai rien dis.

Auteure : C'est bien ce qui me semblait.


	4. Vois sur ton chemin (Near)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Cela se passe après l'épisode 37 donc a vos risque et périls.

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Vois sur ton chemin de Les Choristes

 _Pov de Near_

En rentrant à la Wammy's House après l'enquête, j'ai voulu resté seul un moment. J'essayait de ne pas pleuré et de ne pas montrer mes larmes en essayant de réussir l'un de mes puzzles préférés. _C'était enfin terminer..._ Mais il y à eu beaucoup de mort dans cette affaire. Le soleil essayait de me réconforté en apparaissant devant moi chaque matin. Mais c'était peine perdu. Quand je pense que la plupart des orphelins ici, ne connaissant pas la vérité. Certains me demandent encore "Ils sont où Matt et Mello ?" A ça, je ne leur répond que mon silence et mon visage inexpressif. Je sais qui je leur répondais, j'allais m'effondrer lâchant un torrent de larme.

 _Vois sur ton chemin_  
 _Gamins oubliés égarés_  
 _Donne leur la main_  
 _Pour les mener_  
 _Vers d'autres lendemains_

Mello, Matt, Chester, Gevanni, Halle, L, Watari. Ils sont tous morts...

 _(Donne leur la main_  
 _Pour les mener_  
 _Vers d'autres lendemain)_

Je suis le dernier survivant, l'homme qui a su arrêtez Kira, le vrai successeur de L.

 _Sens au coeur de la nuit_  
 _L'onde d'espoir_  
 _Ardeur de la vie_  
 _Sentier de gloire_

Sans Mello pour me tenir compagnie et rivalisé avec moi, je me sens tellement seul. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse réussir cette enquête, pour que je puisse venger L et Watari, mort assassinés par les mains de Kira. Je ne voulais pas le laisser faire mais il m'avait dit que c'était le seul moyen et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

 _(Ardeur de la vie, de la vie_  
 _Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire)_

Je m'étais accroché de toute mes force ce jour-là. Je ne voulait pas que Mello meurt. Je voulais pas qu'il parte, lui aussi. J'avais perdu L, mon modèle, mon père, je ne voulais pas que celui que je considérais comme un frère, meurt à son tour.

 _Bonheurs enfantins_  
 _Trop vite oubliés effacés_  
 _Une lumière dorée brille sans fin_  
 _Tout au bout du chemin_

Lorsque je viens au japon, je vais toujours visiter la tombe de Mello, Matt, Watari et celle de L, je prend toujours un bouquet de rose, de tournesol et de tulipes correspondant à leur couleur de cheveux. Je prend quelques autres pour le reste, comme Halle, Chester, Gevanni et Light. Je sais que c'est stupide penser au dernier mais j'ai quelque chose en moi qui me dit que Light Yagami et Kira était des personnes différentes. Peut être que l'un aimait sincèrement et profondément L tandis que l'autre ne voulait qu'une unique chose, sa mort.

 _(Trop vite oubliés effacés_  
 _Une lumière dorée brille sans fin)_

Quand je pense à L et Watari, je me dis que c'est la même chose pour moi et Roger. Il est toujours là pour me réconforter dans les moments déprimants, me donne des jouets pour me tenir compagnie et me conseils de bonnes choses. Watari et lui étaient comme des frères siamois. C'est grâce à lui que je relève la tête peu à peu à la Wammy's House.

 _Sens au coeur de la nuit_  
 _L'onde d'espoir_  
 _Ardeur de la vie_  
 _Sentier de gloire_

 _(Ardeur de la vie, de la vie_  
 _Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire)_

...

Maintenant, je me retrouve encore devant ses tombes que je parcours chaque années. Que ce soit pour leur anniversaire ou pour leur rendre hommage, je continue à décorer leur tombe. Cela fait plus de 3 ans que l'enquête sur Kira à été clos. Le monde est redevenu comme avant à l'exception prêt que le tau de criminalité est resté au niveau bas. _Je pense que certaines personnes craignent le retour de Kira._ Interpole me demande toujours de l'aide et j'accepte volontiers. La plupart de mes revenus qu'Interpole me verse vont toujours vers les voyage en avion, l'entretiens de la Wammy's House et les fleurs pour caque personne que j'ai apprécier. Roger me dis à chaque fois quand je part au japon que ça ne sert à rien d'aller là-bas. Il ne comprend pas que pour moi, ça sert à me réconforter.

 _Vois sur ton chemin_  
 _Gamins oubliés égarés_  
 _Donne leur la main_  
 _Pour les mener_  
 _Vers d'autres lendemains_

Et puis c'est sans compter que Matt, Mello et L, me parlent. Ils me disent ne pas m'inquiéter et que tout va bien pour eux là-haut. Je lâche mes larmes à chaque fois que je les voit, je voudrait tellement resté auprès d'eux mais L m'ordonne de toujours aller à la Wammy's House m'occuper des autres orphelins parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi et il me dis ça tout en prenant ses bras réconfortant, me caressant la tête.

 _(Donne leur la main_  
 _Pour les mener_  
 _Vers d'autres lendemains)_

C'est mon secret. Rien qu'a moi. Il n'y a que moi qu'il peuvent les voir et les entendre. Roger me prendrait pour un fou si je lui disait pourquoi je reviens au japon chaque années. L me donne un dernier bisou sur le front et Matt et Mello me font un dernier câlin m'incitant à partir. Je leur promet que je reviendrais et ils me répondent avec un sourire.

 _Sens au coeur de la nuit_  
 _L'onde d'éspoir_  
 _Ardeur de la vie_  
 _Sentier de gloire_

Je parcours une dernière fois les allées du cimetière en passant à chaque tombe et en leur donnant leur fleurs habituelles. Je reviendrais encore et toujours ici. Je suis lié à ces personnes enterrées tout comme je suis lié à la Wammy's House. Je reviendrais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon corps décide qu'il sera temps de les rejoindre... A ce moment là, je sais qu'il m'attendrons tous, les bras tendu en me disant "Bienvenue à la maison, Nate."

 _Sens au coeur de la nuit_  
 _L'onde d'éspoir_  
 _Ardeur de la vie_  
 _Sentier de gloire_

Je pleure encore mes dernieres larmes avant de reprendre l'avion. Chaque goûtes de larmes que je retiendrais à la Wammy's House sera portée ici, pour eux. Je suis à la porte du cimetière quand je me décide enfin à leur parler une dernière fois avant de les quitter : "Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullook, Quillish Wammy, Mihael Kheel, Mail Jeevas, L Lawliet et Light Yagami, Reposer en paix."

 **Je suis Nate River, le nouveau L, le dernier des survivants.**

* * *

Auteure : *snif*

Near : ... ?

Auteure : INSENSIBLE ! *s'effondre*

Near : Tu ne me fera pas pleuré cette fois-ci... Ce remémoré le passé est signe d'une grande douleur. Il serait temps de tourner la page tu ne pense pas...


	5. Je ne dirai Rien (Law x Light vs Misa)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

Résumé : Cette fois-ci c'est Misa Amane passe à la casserole #Mode Cannibale#

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Je ne dirais rien de Black M  


L et Light ont une relation au yeux de tous. Tous le monde à accepter cette relation entre les deux amants, sauf une personne, Misa Amane. Pour lui faire comprendre leurs plus profondes pensées, L Lawliet et Light Yagami ont donné rendez vous à la jeune fille en plein centre ville devant foule. Misa Amane croyait purement et naïvement que Light voulait revenir avec elle. Elle ne s'attendais surement pas à ce que L et Light chantent devant des spectateurs. Light cria de l'autre coté de la scène "C'est parti, Watari." Et le vielle homme appuya sur une chaîne hi-fi. Light et L commencèrent à se déhanchés au son de la musique, micro en main.

 _*Light et Lawliet :_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand les hommes te remarquent_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

Les spectateurs regardèrent le trio, étonnés mais se marrant quand même.

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand Kira te remarque_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

Misa écarquilla les yeux. Elle était complètement furax, surtout que Light semble lui dire un ultimatum.

* * *

 _Light :_

Toi tu sais pertinemment que t'es belle

Mais là devant L, tu t'prends pour l'Everest

Misa t'est pas une meuf pour moi, est-ce clair?

Tu veux continuer à t'accrocher, espère

Seulement quelques fans dans tes fietas,

Je ne traînerais plus avec toi si tu nous acceptent pas Misa

T'aimes pas Ryuzaki et tu fais ta petite starlette

T'aimes pas ma relation, tu va te prendre une giflette

Et tu m'dis "Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas Light,

Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sort avec ce gars crade?"

Ta gueule ! Parce que t'es stupide

Matérialiste, cupide, trop conne, débile, attardée, stupide

Et tu te crois super intelligente et mature

Hélas, la seule raison pour laquelle on t'accepte toujours est Matsui

Sinon t'as pas un autre, tu me gonfle grave

"Euh non.", bon aller va te faire foutre

* * *

 _Light et Lawliet :_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand les hommes te remarquent_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand Kira te remarque_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

* * *

 _Lawliet :_

T'aimes qu'on te dises que ta présence est indispensable

Puis te reposer au QG c'est une chose impensable

Ego surdimensionné oh princesse de château de sable

Et Matsu qui a bon cœur tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est qu'il sois bien profitable

Tu vis dans tes idée hauts donc t'as délaissée le bac

Tu ne mérites vraiment pas d'être épargné malgré que tu sois l'second Kira

Tu regardes les gens de haut, les yeux plus gros que ta carte car

Tu te tape Ryuga et les beaux tels-hô vu qu'tu sautes les étapes

Toujours une nouvelle envie chaque seconde, rien n'est jamais bien pour toi

Tu voudrais toutes les merveilles du monde, bien emballées dans une boite

Amane-chan si sexy, tu n'excites que les gavas en fin d'vie

Si je t'invites au coin VIP c'est que Light me supplie

Faut que t'arrêtes de rigoler, arrête de m'agresser

La tu tourne pour Yotsuba Production, coupez!

* * *

 _Light et Lawliet :_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand les hommes te remarquent_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand Kira te remarque_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

* * *

 _Jalimya (apparaissant derrière Light et L):_

Est-ce que tes talons supporteront tes grosses cuisses?

Ton mini short est au bord de la rupture

Vexée tu te vois déjà mariée avec une BMW

Fais moi voir ton cul et j'te ferais voir la vrai beauté

Tu reproches à Light de trop courir après L-chan

Mais tu marcherais sur n'importe quoi pour avoir ton Kira-san

T'aimes te faire belle pour qu'on t'interpelle

T'aimes les battles recherchés par Interpol

Mais épargne leur toutes ses souffrances

Épargne Light de tout c'maquillage à outrance

Pouf, t'as les yeux plus gros qu'ton ventre

Pour un simple resto Ryuga dois vider son compte en banque...

* * *

 _Lawliet et Light :_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand les hommes te remarquent_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand Kira te remarque_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

* * *

 _Lawliet:_

Oui ton entrée a mis comme un froid dans le coin

Alors que j'étais tranquille avec Light-kun, au calme!

J'ai voulu t'ignorer mais comment faire

Quand même tu insiste pour qu'il tombe sous ton charme

Pour moi y'a gros soucis

Tu insite pour qu'il je te demande ta main, Misa

Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es belle que tu vas m'éblouir

J'ai connu un amour des plus sauvages

Tous le monde nous guettent

Quand on partira on te laissera en petites miettes (Ha ha!)

L Lawliet!

Pas du genre à se faire aveugler par ta beauté, minette

Trop exagéré peut mais je sais que le mal me guette

Je sais que c'est bête, mais t'es la juste parce que tu me sert

Et si moi je suis un macho, dis moi toi t'es quoi

Toute façon tu n'me laisses pas l'choix tout le monde te dis schizo

A quoi ça sert d'être le second Kira, si tu ne vole pas haut

Si tu veux oui vas-y va retrouver les autres, traite moi de salaud

* * *

 _Light et Lawliet :_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand les hommes te remarquent_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

 _T'aimes te faire belle, oui, t'aimes briller la night_

 _T'aimes les éloges, t'aimes quand Kira te remarque_

 _T'aimes que l'on pense haut et fort que t'es la plus oh_

 _On ne dira rien_

* * *

Misa hurle à plein poumons : SALOPE ! ESPECE DE PUTE ! CONNASSE ! PÉTASSE ! GROS CUL !

Auteure (ayant un masque érotique sur la tete) : Eh oui, Misa, je te hais toujours... et t'es insulte ne me font absolument rien *sourire*

Misa *furax* : JE VAIS T'ARRACHER CETTE HORREUR ET ECRIRE TON NOM DANS LA DEATH NOTE !

Auteure (chantant) : Tu peuux toujouurs coouuurriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir. :D


	6. Cheveux Blancs (Light)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

Résumé : Light à la tombe de L après sa victoire sur le monde, agé maintenant de 67ans.

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cheveux Blanc de Black M  


Light Yagami était au cimetière de Yoyogi, un bouquet de rose en main.

 _J'ai rien vu, pourtant j'suis net j'ai rien bu_

Light était près de la tombe de L , Kira avait gagner la partie mais Light avait un gout amer de défaite dans sa bouche.

 _Peut être que j'm'en souviens plus_

 _Bien que j'sois la j'suis perdu (oh j'suis perdu)_

Il se remémorais chaque moment passer avec le détective, son père et le reste de l'équipe d'investigation, de vrais moments de bonheur qu'il avait eu.

 _Dans ma_ _caverne_

 _Je n'ai pas connu mon grand père_

 _Dans la famille j'suis le grand frère_

 _Ils comptent sur moi ça me rend fier_

Light était l'homme de la maison. Sa mère ne se souciais pas quand son mari rentrais tard dans la nuit du moment que Light rapportais d'excellentes notes, la rendant fière de lui. Et Light faisait aussi la fierté de Sayu, il était son modèle, un exemple à suivre.

 _Suis-je exemplaire ?_

 _Je ne l'était pas veuillez m'excuser_

Light sentais toujours le gout amer en bouche, en plus de supporter la honte qu'il portais.

 _Mon exemple mon père_

Souchiro Yagami était mort en héros. Un père aimant sa femme plus que tout l'or du monde. Il avait réussi à sauver sa petite sœur des griffes de Mello, s'était lier au plus grand détective du monde pour la justice et s'était sacrifié pour sauver la plus grande des voleuses du monde. Le pire c'est qu'il était mort en pensant que Light n'était vraiment pas Kira.

 _Mais le temps est contre moi il m'disait_

 _'T'sais plus comment faire...'_

 _Plus je vieillis plus j'réfléchis_

 _J'veux pas qu'on m'enterre_

Light/Kira ne voulait pas mourir. Il savait que depuis qu'il avait fêter son 50eme anniversaire, il commencais à se rend de compte que sa vie était beaucoup plus précieuse de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait peur et ne voulait absolument pas aller au monde des shinigamis.

 _La vie est ainsi j'vois beaucoup d'signes_

 _J'ai rien vu passer_

Non, Light n'a rien vu passer. Le dieu du nouveau monde à laisser le temps défiler devant ses yeux croyant à la jeunesse éternelle.

 _Coincer dans l'passé_

Light restait bloquer dans le passer dans sa tête, il s'était rendus compte qu'il aimait sincèrement cette homme aux cheveux noir avec son chandail blanc et son jeans bleu trop large pour lui. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, c'était trop tard et le pire c'est que le dernier regard qu'ils on échanger était le dernier, la vie et la mort qu'ils les avaient séparés à tout jamais.

 _J'me sens menacé par le temps_

 _Chandail blanc_

"Ceux qui utilisent le Death Note, ne peuvent aller ni au paradis, ni en enfer." Light c'était moqué de Ryuk croyant à une stupide légende urbaine pour effrayer les utilisateurs des cahiers. Il s'était souvenu du regard suppliant que le détective de renommé mondiale lui avait lancer en lui criant au fond de son être "Je t'en supplie, aide moi. Je veux pas mourir, Light-kun." Et Kira c'en était bien moqué.

 _Je veux pas y aller_

 _Je veux pas y aller_

Light avait ses remords, Kira et Ryuk, on détruit sa vie. Il s'ennuyait tellement avant et quand il avait rencontré le détective, l'ennuie avait littéralement disparue. Il avait utiliser le Death Note et maintenant il était condamné à aller dans le néant

 _J'ai rien vu à peine cligné des yeux_

 _Déjà un mini-moi_

 _Mes jours passent comme des heures_

 _Et mes années comme des mois_

Light avait toujours Misa, oui, elle lui avait donner un héritier pour que ce dernier puisse faire régner la justice, l'ordre et la paix. Il avait fait comme tout le monde et avait enseigner les bases du cahier pour ne pas se faire attraper. Misa était une bonne mère, elle était plus qu'heureuse que soit elle aussi qui s'occupe de leur fils.

 _J'ai vu ma mère vieillir_

 _Mais son temps l'embellit_

 _Et dans ces moments j'me dis_

 _'Suis-je exemplaire ?'_

En parlant de sa mère, Light revoyait l'image de sa mère, Sachiko Yagami. Une mère qui aimait sincèrement son fils et sa fille. Mais elle aussi avait quitter ce monde suivant son mari dans la tombe. Light avait tout perdu à ce moment là. Sa petite sœur ne s'en était pas remis et s'était pendue.

 _Je ne l'était pas veuillez m'excuser_

 _Mon exemple mon père_

 _Mais le temps est contre moi désolé_

 _J'sais plus comment faire_

 _Plus je vieillis plus j'réfléchis_

 _J'veux pas qu'on m'enterre_

 _La vie est ainsi j'voyais beaucoup d'signes_

Tout le mort était mort, tous ceux qui ce trouvait sur le chemin de Kira moururent un par un est le dernier c'était ce gamin habiller tout en blanc avec un pyjama sur lui. il avait réussi à tuer le dernier obstacle sur sa route garce à l'aide ce procureur soumis. Kira avait jubiler à cette victoire admirant la mort de chaque personne qui se trouvaient à ses cotés.

 _Lawliet bien-aimé_

 _Veuillez m'pardonner_

 _Je veux pas y aller_

 _La bas dans l'néant_

 _Je veux pas y aller_

Light pleurait à chaudes larmes, son seul et unique amour à été tuer par Kira et il l'avait laisser faire... Il avait su le nom de L après que Rem avait rendu l'âme en se transformant en poussière.

 _J'ai rien vu passer_

 _Coincer dans l'passé_

 _Je suis désolé j'regrettais_

 _Mon amant_

 _Veiller m'excuser_

 _Je veux pas y aller_

Kira avait disparu de la conscience de Light aux derniers criminels tués. Light avait souris à cette victoire mais il s'était rendu compte par après qu'il n'avait plus d'adversaire à sa taille.

 _Le temps est précieux_

 _Mon petit est très pressé_

 _Pas le temps d'apprécier_

 _Mais il finira aussi odieux_

 _Il verras que le temps est précieux_

Ryuzaki Yagami était encore plus malin que sont père et c'est à lui maintenant de faire régner la justice. il tenait les rennes. Light l'avait appeler Ryuzaki en hommage à son seul et unique amour.

 _Ryuzaki est tellement pressé_

 _Pas le temps d'apprécier_

 _Mais il terminera aussi osseux_

 _Il verras, il verras_

Light chanta alors à la tombe de celui qu'il a aimer, ignorant les rares passant qui se moquaient de lui :

 _"Vraiment désolé_

 _Lawliet pardonnez_

 _J'me sens délaisser_

 _Par mon temps_

 _Par ma vie_

 _Veuillez pardonner_

 _J'ai rien vu passer_

 _Coincer dans l'passé_

 _Vraiment désolé_

 _Je veux pas y aller_

 _Lawliet pardonnez_

 _Reviens, bien-aimé"_

Light s'agenouillait devant la tombe de la seule personne qui lui à donner une existence à sa vie. Si seulement il pouvait retourner en arrière et réparer ses erreurs, si seulement...

* * *

Misa et Light (courant après l'auteure) : Rend nous nos cahiers, espèce de pute.

Auteure (tenant les Death Note contre sa poitrine) : Venez les chercher. :D

L (essayant de retenir l'auteure) : Tu écris vraiment de la merde. Alors, on fera tout pour t'arreter.

Auteure (évitant L) : Cause toujours, Lawliet. ;)

Jalimya *soupire* : Alala... ^_^


	7. Trahison (Light x Teru vs Misa)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

Petite note de moi : Je vous conseille franchement de penser qu'ici c'est une sorte de pièce théâtrale. Je vous ai prévénus.

Résumé : Journée banal pour nos deux tourtereaux. Du moins c'est que tout le monde pensait.

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Trahison de Croma et Sultan  


 ***chanson rap dans une voiture***

3 hommes et une femme discutaient entre eux.

[Mikami :] Ha-ha-ha. Eh vous êtes des gamins les gars !

[Yamamoto :] Mais nan, arrete.

[Mikami :] Eh c'est qui là-bas ? On dirais le mec à Yagami, nan ?

 _Un jeune homme aux cheveux épiques, portant un chandail blanc et un jeans baggy bley tenais la main à une femme._

[Yamamoto :] Mais nan, c'est pas lui.

[Mikami :] Bah attends, attends, avances, avances un peu

 ***La voiture roule un peu***

J'te jure on dirais le mec à Light.

 _Les homme vit un jeune homme en chandail blanc embrassé une femme_

[Takada :] Wéllé ? Il est avec un mec chelou. Attend, attend, attend.

[Mikami :] Eh baisse le son, baisse le son.

Eh gros il est entrain de l'embressée sur la tête de ma mère

Avance, avance.

 ***voiture qui roule encore***

Eh c'est juré c'est le mec à Light mes frères

[Mikami :] Eh, eh vas y, ramène moi, ramène-moi chez Dieu j'vais le voir

* * *

 _Light en train d'étudier à la table du salon, un lecteur Mp3 sur les oreilles. Un bruit de sonnette se fait retentir, Light coupe sa musique et va ouvrir la porte._

[Mikami :] Eh Dieu excuse-nous de te dire ça mais ton mec c'est une 'tasse*

[Light :] ***supris*** Quoi ?

[Mikami :] J'l'ai vu galoch' une femme devant la tour Montparnasse

[Light :] Mais t'es pas sérieux, arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça

jte jure tu insinues quoi? Que mon mec est un salopard ?

Ça fait 2ans que je suis posé, tu crois en plus que je vais te croire

Il doit être avec Watari d'après ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir

[Mikami :] Faut être réaliste, il dit qu'il t'aime c'est de la tchatche

Un vrai matérialiste, qui kiff les chattes qui ont la couac

Faut que tu la plaques, OK ? Perds pas de temps

Mets-lui une claque de ma part, OK, Kami ?

[Light :] La façon dont tu me parles de lui au moins il faut que ce soit vrai

T'façon tu m'est fidèle, j'vois pas pourquoi tu mentirais

[Mikami :] Ne fais pas de sentiments, même si il te parle gentiment

Imagine-toi la scène, lui et Misa se galochant

[Light :] OK suis MOI Teru, moi je veux régler cette histoire

T'as pas idée j'ai la rage, sur la vie de ma mère qu'il va voir

* * *

 _Les deux hommes vont chez L. Light sonne à la porte._

[L :] Minutes j'arrive

 _L ouvre la porte_

Oh Raito ça va?

[Light :] Quel « Raito » ?

[L :] Bah qu'est-ce t'as ?

[Light :] T'étais où aujourd'hui toi ?

[L :] Bah j'étais avec Watari j'te l'ai dis hier

[Light :] T'es sûr ?

[L :] Bah ouais j'étais avec Watari j'te l'ai dis hier…

[Light :] Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule on t'as chopé à Montparnasse entrain de galoch' une meuf

[L :] Comment ça ? J'te jure j'étais avec Watari, demande lui il est là

[Light :] Vas-y viens Teru, on y va.

 _Light et Mikami entrent_

* * *

 _[Refrain :][x2]_

 _[Light :] Quand je pense que tu disais que_ _tu m'aimais_

 _[Lawliet :] Raito, je t'aime et tu le sais_

 _[Light :] Mon pote t'a vu et tu oses nier les faits_

 _[Lawliet :] Crois-moi Raito je n'ai rien fait_

* * *

[Light :] Alors comme ça, j'apprends qu'il y a une autre femme dans ta vie

ça fait 2 piges qu'on est ensemble tu joue avec moi

en plus res que t'as rien fait, t'es vraiment un salopard

Tu fous le seum comment j'ai envie de te niquer ta race

[Mikami :] Tu as oser te faire toucher par cette meuf blonde

Embrasser sa bouche, je suis sûre qu'avec tu as couché

T'as trompé mon dieu, j'me suis pas trompé

T'es bien monté dans ce BM4, près à la sauter

[L :] J'te jure j'étais avec Watari

[Croma :] Vas-y ferme ta gueule, tu crois que c'est qui

que tu baratines, ne te fous pas de ma gueule

[Watari :] Je vous promet qu'il était ici

[Mikami :] Mais ferme ta gueule toi aussi,

dans son mensonge tu le suis

Je l'ai surpris, pourquoi tu l'nies ?

[Light :] Tu nies encore en plus t'es un menteur ça

devient grave la

Vas-y prends ta voiture, Teru sais où habite la femme

Tu baisses la tête, t'as bien raison d'être gêné

Face à lui, tous au saura, tout le monde saura la vérité

 _Light prend le bras de L._

T'façon tu fais le salaud qui nie, t'façon on va aller

voir la meuf

Y'a pas d'autre solution

[Mikami :] Nan mais t'façon j'sais où elle est de toute façon.

[L :] Nan-nan on n'y va pas

[Mikami :] Si on y va

[Light :] Comment ça on n'y va pas?

[L :] Nan j'ai pas envie qu'on y aille

[Light :] Ça fait que t'as quelque chose à te reprocher donc?

[L :] Nan-nan mais on n'y va pas

[Light :] comment ça on n'y va pas, c'est que t'as quelque chose à te reprocher

 _L cède enfin. Ils partent._

[Refrain :][x2]

* * *

 _Light, Mikami et L arrivent à l'endroit où la sois disant 'femme' traîne. Il reconnu que c'était Misa Amane l'autre femme. Light et Mikami se dirige vers Misa._

[Light :] Alors c'est avec toi que mon sois disant "amant" me trompe

[Misa :] Quoi?

[Light :] Il m'a bien eue. Comment là j'ai trop la honte

eh Misa t'es tombée dans le piege tu t'es fait avoir

C'est un connard, moi aussi j'ai eu trop de mal à le savoir

[Croma :] Fais pas la chaude qui savais pas, j'suis sûre que t'étais au courant

Tu le voyais presque pas, t'avais deviné que t'étais son amante

Ces coups de fils anonymes, tu t'es pas dis à un moment

Qu'il avait trop de cartes SIM donc ne fait pas l'innocente

[Light :] Ne lui dis pas ça car moi aussi il me l'a fait à l'envers

[Misa :] Mais allez-y fermer vos gueules !

[Light :] À qui tu parles, on va te monter en l'air

 _Light et Mikami sort leur Death Note et écrivent le nom de Misa Amane chacuns. Misa meurt d'une crise cardiaque._

* * *

[x2] Quand je pense que tu disais que tu m'aimais

Mon pote t'a vu et tu oses nier les faits

 ***2 jours plus tard***

 _Light téléphone à Mikami après avoir vu Kyomi avec un autre homme._

[Répondeur :] Oui, j'suis pas disponible pour le moment, laisse un message et j'te rappelle

[Light :] Ouais Teru, c'est Light, vas-y je passais chez toi t'étais pas là gros

Vas-y rappelles-moi urgent là c'est a propo de ta copine...

* * *

* : Lawliet est l'uke dans la relaion et je devais respecter la chanson (et oui je sais que ce chapitre c'est de la merde, merci de ne pas le dire)


	8. Cantarella (Light x L)

Couple : (ça dépendra au fil des chapitres...)

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES DE DEATH NOTE SONT A MONSIEUR TAKESHI ET MONSIEUR TSUGUMI ET MÊME LES CHANSONS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS.

Genre : Yaoi et Non Yaoi.

Résumé : Light et L se marient et ils doivent ouvrir le bal. (les paroles en français ont été un minimum modifiée de l'original)

* * *

 **Drabble de Chansons**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Cantarella - Kaito & Miku

Light :

Mitsu me au / Je te regarde de loin  
Sono shisen tojita / Tu me regardes de près  
Sekai no naka / Dans ce monde que tout nous séparais

L :

Kidzukanai / Agissant intelligemment  
Furi wo shite mo / Prétendant ne pas nous connaitre  
Yoi wo satoraresou / Nos ébats aurait été des traitres

Light :

Yaketsuku Kono kokoro / Avoir à caché Nos propre cœurs

L :

Kakushite Chikadzuite / Juste pour se Rapprocher encore un peu plus

Light et L :

Toiki kanjireba / Un sourire S'échappe de nos lèvres

Shibireru hodo / Nous nous ne pouvons être si loin de l'autre

Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete / Cette pulsation dans mon cœur est fou de ton amour Tu m'a tendu un beau piège rien que pour moi

Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo / Tu as voler mon cœur, et dans mes rêve tu est là Je ne peux pas te laisser partir loin de moi

(solo de violon)

L :

Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa / Mes paroles était mensongères Tu les croyais sincères

Yudan shiteru / Et j'avais finis par baisser ma garde Je suis tomber pour un meurtrier

Light :

Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara / Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir un meurtrier comme moi

Nomihoseru kiga shita / Attendais à ce que tu tombe en bas

L :

Sabi tsuku Kusari kara / Les chaînes de nos cœurs étaient brisés à ce moment là

Light:

Nogareru Ate mo nai / Je t'avouais enfin que j'étais Kira.

L et Light :

Hibiku / Pour être ensemble  
Byoushin ni / C'était vraiment risqué  
Aragau hodo / Mais il fallait leur tout avouer

Light :

Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete / Après des mois sans ta chaleur, je pouvais enfin de serrer tout près de mon corps

L :

Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou / Se battre pour obtenir ta liberté, tu était parvenus à jusqu'à moi, je ne voulais absolument pas te voir mort

(solo de violon)

L :

Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru / Cette chose que les gens appellent l'amour Je ne pouvais plus le nier avec toi

Light :

Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba / Même dans mes pensées les plus fou tu venais et Je t'entendais dire

L :

Tsukamaete / "Prend-moi s'il te plait !"

Light et L :

Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete / Laissons juste parler notre vrai cœur Tu hante mes souvenirs

Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru / Lié aux odeurs de ta sueur J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir les fuir

(solo de violon pour la fin)

* * *

Prochain chapitre Misa vs Takada (encore 2 chapitres et c'est finis)


End file.
